


Myofascial Release

by Schadenfiend



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Honestly this is just fucking vanilla so deal with it, M/M, Massage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, delayed onset muscle soreness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfiend/pseuds/Schadenfiend
Summary: Some gratuitous vanilla smut that I've had lying around in my folder for way too many months. Enjoy!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 18
Kudos: 465





	Myofascial Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, remember [this comic I made like 500 years ago?](https://twitter.com/schadenfiend/status/1212200096768512003) Well I originally wrote this fic before I planned on turning it into a comic. Turns out drawing a series of images is 10000x harder than just writing it out, so I gave up after 4 pages.
> 
> Anywho, since it's almost the end of this year, I figured I should post it since it's been in my WIP folder since March. Happy new year, and enjoy!

**  
  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
** The nonchalance is feigned when Eddie wraps his fists over the threading of the barbell. “‘Cause, y'know,” is all he manages to mutter before ducking his heaving body under the metal.  
  
**No, I don't know.  
  
** Eddie doesn't get a chance to answer before he begins his next set, a delicate balance of weights on his trapezius. He inhales deeply and on the count of 3, he descends. Their host brings his core closer to the floor before clenching his glutes, pushing back against the flow of gravity. Eddie repeats this, again and again, until he is flushed with strain.  
  
“Exercise is good,” wheezes their red-faced host. He takes a seat on his well-used workout bench. The vinyl covering is warped and peeling, and he picks at it absentmindedly while he recovers his breath. Venom pours their black along his hamstrings and slowly creeps up toward his quadriceps, coiling their vines around to explore the delicate transition from tendon to muscle.  
  
**We can go chase down criminals! Also good exercise, Eddie.  
  
** “Cardio doesn't build muscles, V.”  
  
**No,** they agree,  **but it could lead to tasty results!  
  
** A breathless chuckle rolls from his lips, but their suggestion is ultimately ignored as Eddie adds another plate to both ends of the barbell. Again, he positions his body beneath the bar and this time, there's more struggle as he unracks the bar, muscles trembling with tiny shivers under the added duress.  
  
**You haven't been exercising lately,** Venom states objectively.  **Why do you care now?  
  
** “Just because I fell off the wagon a while ago, doesn't mean I can't get back up.” Eddie straightens his legs and tenses the muscles of his core. “Back in my heyday? I was squatting 3 plates as  _ warm up. _ ”  
  
Again, their host begins the awkward descent of sharp breathing and grunts while Venom quietly observes. They feel his muscles quivering, almost giving out entirely on what would have been his penultimate rep.  
  
**But now you are struggling with 2 plates,** they smirk. A slender vine curls around Eddie’s legs, bifurcating into the valleys between each muscle group as an obsidian delta that leads to the sea.  **Do you need our help, Eddie?  
  
** “N-no,” he grunts, “just need more muscle--”  
  
And with a final heave, Eddie pushes the barbell back onto the rack and nearly collapses.  
  
**That was too much for you,** they tease gently.  
  
Eddie shrugs as he struggles to regain his composure. “That? Naw, that was fine. Totally fine. Don’t even worry ‘bout it.”  
  
Venom bites back their words, not wanting to berate him for pushing beyond his limits, but they wrap their body closer out of instinctive concern. They worry, because they are in tune with all of their host’s fine motor reflexes and currently, his muscles shake with the same mortification of a small animal seeking shelter from a storm.   
  
**If you say so.  
  
** Eventually, they deign to remain silent and simply watch as their host proceeds with similar exercises for alternate parts of his body, until both him and Venom glisten with perspiration. As intimate as their bond may be, the symbiote suspects that they will never truly understand the machinations of their host’s mind, and why he would willingly subject himself to such physical tribulations.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The pain hits overnight with the crash of two opposing freight trains. By morning, Eddie feels paralyzed from the neck down.  
  
“V-V?”  
  
**Yes, Eddie?  
  
** “... Uh.”  
  
Their pigheaded host tries to hoist his body from the cheap, spring-loaded mattress. His triceps quake with the exertion, and Eddie is sweating by the time he manages to sit upright.  
  
“Augh..”  
  
**Do you need help?** Venom begins to thread their body around his wrist to stabilize his muscles, but Eddie swats their vines away.  
  
“M'fine.”  
  
**You are sweating from soreness, Eddie.  
  
** “I-I'm good,” he lies through gritted teeth.  
  
**You're full of shit!  
  
** Eddie attempts to laugh, but even the action of laughing forces a burn to sear through his abdominals. Venom pours their blackness across his stomach, a warm caress along his skin to soothe the ache and fine trembles of his body, but Eddie shakes his head.  
  
“Really, it's good. The pain is good. No pain, no gain, right?”  
  
The creature disperses their body into the fine pores of his flesh, dissolving back into Eddie's body to reveal his bare skin below. Frustration percolates from creature to host, allowing Eddie to experience the full gamut of their displeasure as they pout in the peritoneal cavity of his body -- one of the few spaces left in his body not crying with pain. Their host simply sighs again and pushes his body off the bed, heaving against the warm glow of sunshine to start his morning.  
  
And as the day progresses, the pain only intensifies, as if the morning humiliation isn’t nearly enough.   
  
Getting dressed is an entire event in itself. Eddie spends at least 5 minutes putting on his jeans, by first laying them onto the floor and slowly stepping into each pant leg, kicking them up strategically in a way that avoids overstretching his quads and hamstrings. It’s also one of the few days that he opts for a button-up rather than a t-shirt, as stretching his arms above his head is so painful that tears threaten to form with the exertion. Their host walks with a strange gait throughout his day, a fine twisting of his legs to alleviate the pain of each step. He avoids stairs, the bane of his existence, and chooses to use the elevator of his building that is always on the precarious edge of collapse instead.  
  
“Work isn’t worth this pain,” Venom tries to say, but their opinion is eventually dismissed as Eddie carefully mounts his bike. His sole reprieve throughout the day is that remaining seated in an office chair is the workplace norm -- but even this reprieve is tinged with sourness, as getting up and sitting down nearly causes him to collapse each time.  
  
Venom doesn’t understand his behavior. Is it shame? Guilt? The discomfiting worry of their host trickles into the consciousness of their soma, but each time they press him for a reason, he feigns ignorance to their questions.  
  
It only furthers Venom’s frustration when their aid is denied, again and again. The novelty of seeing their useless host struggle hilariously against the throes of gravity and earth-bound physics wore off long ago. In its void, it has been steadily replaced by an amalgamation of worry and anger.   
  
It's the mysteries of Eddie’s choices, his adamance in avoiding Venom’s assistance -- all of which fans their concern into a flame that erupts by the time they return home.  
  
**Eddie!  
  
** “Yes, V?”  
  
**What are you doing?  
  
** Eddie sweats. “W-what do you mean?”  
  
And just like that, they’re done. Done with his off-putting silence, done with his stubbornness, done with his irrational need to suddenly work out to the point of over-exertion, and then shoulder this pain without any discernible reason.   
  
Their blackness pours out from his flesh as a torrential river of rage that coalesces into a hulking, hominid form. Eddie’s mouth gapes wordlessly as Venom’s claws slide into his underarms to pick him up and carry him to the bedroom, before brusquely dropping him onto the mattress.  
  
Eddie winces at the impact. “V! That hurts!”  
  
**“Yes,”** they growl.  **“But that is the point, is it not?”  
  
** Eddie opens his jaw to retaliate, but fear and self-restraint finally seizes his brain when Venom’s threatening form towers over his own weak body, effortlessly pinning his arms and legs to the bed.  
  
**“Who is it,”** they demand.  
  
“Who?”  
  
**“The one you are doing this for. The one you are trying to** **_impress_ ** **with new muscles.”  
  
** “N-no one,” their host stutters, raising his arms and turning his face away.  
  
A thick tendril protrudes from Venom’s body to wrap around his thigh, squeezing gently. Barely any pressure is applied, but it’s enough to elicit a moan from Eddie’s lips as he sweats with pain.  
  
Venom inches closer, forcing their face into Eddie’s field of vision even as he tries to avoid eye-contact.  **“Please, Eddie,”** they beg. Their voice softens as fear and vulnerability shine through the cracks.  **“I… I need to know.”  
  
** Eddie’s breathing is laboured and his face flushes under their gaze.   
  
“I-I’m doing this for you, love.”  
  
Venom pauses.  
  
**“For… me?”  
  
** “Yes, V. No one else.”  
  
Venom’s eyespots dilate with curiosity.  
  
**“But why?”  
  
** Finally, they unwind the tendril from Eddie’s thigh and his leg goes slack with relief. With a decisive inhale, he nearly chokes.  
  
“I just-- I can’t keep depending on you for protection, V! What if you get hurt? What if we get separated? I want to become stronger, so I can protect you too. I just -- I just can’t go through -- n-not that again…”  
  
Tears of earnest crest at the corners of his eyes and roll freely across his cheeks the collect at his chin. Invasive imagery: of fire, of flying shrapnel, and the memories of the heat of the explosion grinding against the bond between man and creature, reducing Eddie into a shaking mess beneath Venom.   
  
Finally, he focuses his eyes onto Venom’s face. If the creature had a heart, it would be quivering.  
  
**“You cannot hide from us,”** they breathe quietly,  **“just as I cannot hide from us either.”** A small tendril stretches to wipe the tears from their hiccoughing host.  **“You are weak on your own, and I have no power without you.”  
  
** “But--”  
  
**“-- But… we are Venom. And we will become stronger for it. Together.”  
  
** “Y-yes, love.”  
  
When the final dredges of his tears are dried, Venom presses their face to Eddie’s, closing the distance with their mouth. Their jaw opens slightly, carefully nipping at Eddie’s lower lip with their needle-sharp teeth before chasing each bite with the tip of their tongue. Eddie moans to part his mouth, inviting them inside. He slides his tongue in tandem against theirs, tasting the sweetness of his lover where they are joined.  
  
It’s far too soon when Venom gently pulls away, and Eddie immediately misses the warmth of their proximity.   
  
**“Let me take care of you,”** they say. There is no room for objection in their voice, and Eddie feels his heart flutter in his chest. He nods fervently.  
  
“Ah - alright…”  
  
Eddie’s skin heats up despite the coolness of the room as fine, spectral vines coil across where the edges where his shirt joins, slowly undoing the buttons one by one before peeling the sleeves from his shoulder. They don’t care for man-made clothing, so they discard the shirt across the room.   
  
**“Turn around,”** they command. When Eddie groans while pushing his body from the mattress to do so, Venom simply slides their palm around his chest and positions him on his stomach themself. With his head tilted to the side on a pillow, Venom kneads into the muscles of his shoulders.  
  
It’s painful. So painful, which is to be expected, but also painfully  _ good. _ Eddie’s moans are stifled into the pillow as Venom’s claws dig deep. It’s far deeper than any masseuse can obtain, breaching past the surface of his skin to mend the tears and microfissures of his muscles and encourage their growth. When Venom finally releases their host, Eddie is panting, soaking his pillow with saliva.  
  
**“Too much?”  
  
** “S’good, V, real good… k-keep going… ”  
  
Venom smirks, but continues. They drag further along his back, kneading into the pressure points beneath his shoulder blades and rolling along his latissimi. There’s only so much stimulus that Eddie’s body can handle, and each new pressure point has him pressing his hips further into the mattress.   
  
By the time the creature reaches the dimples at the small of his back, Eddie’s hands have moved on their own to undo the button and zippers of his jeans. Venom simply wraps their tendrils around his hands to pull away.  
  
**“Eddie, please,”** they berate.  **“Said I would take care of you, didn’t I?”  
  
** “You -- you did,” he admits.  
  
**“Then let me do so…”  
  
** They thread their digits under the waistband of his pants and gently ease his pants and boxers down his legs. Eddie’s cock springs free from their confines, already filled with his arousal, but his current position on his stomach leaves much to be desired. Venom places a palm on each cheek of his ass and gives a tentative squeeze.  
  
**“Squats to build glutes.”** They dig deep, past the fat to press into the muscle below which has Eddie rolling his hips.  **“Who are you building these for?”  
  
** “You, V. Only you.”  
  
**“Good.”  
  
** They continue their indolent squeezing, rolling out the strain from his glutes and hamstrings. Unattended, Eddie continues to moan into his pillow and rut his hips into the bed, which doesn’t do much to relieve the ache but at least provides some gratuitous friction. As he moves his hands to his hips again, his arms are abruptly pulled away as he is flipped onto his back.  
  
**“Eddie…”  
  
** Their host glares at them, and they glare back silently. The pause is filled with tension but eventually, Venom’s unremitting resolve wins. Eddie sighs as he relaxes under their hands and turns his head away.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just -- please, uh. Take care of me, V.”  
  
The creature smiles with a smug victory. Thick tendrils creep along to wrap securely around Eddie’s wrist, then slowly guide his arms to rest above his head. Their strength easily overpowers his, but there’s no malice in their action; just a position they enjoy choosing for their host as it pleases them to see his flushed face and chest below, open and on display. They slowly trace their claws along his arms, first squeezing the muscles of his forearms to ease the strain of his wrists, so sore and overused to the point where gripping a pen was difficult at work.   
  
Satisfied, Venom continues along to cup his tender biceps and triceps in his massive hands.  
  
**“So small,”** they chuckle.  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
**“So precious.”  
  
** “I…”  
  
He shuts up immediately and accepts it, squirming slightly under the pressure. Venom takes their time to roll the muscles of both anterior and posterior compartment of each upper arm until they become pliant like dough. They venture closer to his center, stopping briefly to give his deltoids a squeeze, before they reach his chest where the pain transitions into severe. With sweeping motions of their thumbs, they first work at the junction where his shoulder meets his pecs, before they slowly continue to where the muscle meets sternum. They work diligently to ease the ache, only brushing lightly across the erect buds of his nipples in passing, but it’s enough to make him squirm again.  
  
“Please, V-V, please touch me--”  
  
**“I am touching you, Eddie.”  
  
** “You know what I mean!”  
  
After an entire day of dealing with his feigned ignorance, Venom decides to return the treatment, simply dropping a chaste kiss onto his forehead before wordlessly moving onto the next area. Their blackness washes against his abdominals, cascading downward until their hands grip at Eddie's thigh. They work through the left first, pressing into the band of muscles at of his knees before working their way back to hip. They get close - so close to touching him where he craves the attention, but they pass onto the right leg to massage his quadriceps with the same progression from knee to hip.  
  
On their second return, Eddie is flushed and panting with his legs spread in an open invitation, hoping to tempt the creature with his arousal. A thick bead of pre rolls across the head and down his shaft while his cock bobs with desire to the beat of his heart. His skin is aflame as his hands struggle against the tendrils that hold them captive above his head.  
  
“P-please, love! I swear to God, if you don't--”  
  
**“Don't what?”  
  
** “If you don't  _ touch me _ , I'll--”  
  
**“You will** **_what?_ ** **”  
  
** “I'll--”  
  
He doesn't finish that train of thought as a wheeze pushes past his lips. Eddie's entire body tightens when Venom wraps a giant fist around the length of his cock and finally begins to stroke, undoing all of their work with meticulously unravelling each muscle. They're gentle with him, but his arousal is so full that even even the lightest of touch brings him a little bit closer to the edge. Yet the pace they've set is not nearly enough. Too slow to bring him to his crest as the delay between each pump is just a bit too long, allowing the pleasure to uncoil each time.   
  
With no other choice, Eddie contracts his glutes to drive his hips into meeting their fist. He winces with the pain of this exertion and it doesn’t take long before Venom’s free hand grips at his hips to pin him back into the bed. Eddie yelps with frustration.  
  
“Venom!”  
  
**“Sweet Eddie,”** they croon.  **“Impatient Eddie.”  
  
** Venom projects two new slender vines that creep up toward Eddie’s chest. The tip of each vine has a shallow dip which perfectly encompasses their host’s nipples, latching on to begin donning their affection. There’s no hesitation when Eddie moans breathlessly, arching his back to push his chest up into their touch. There’s no fixed rhythm to their ministrations either, at times choosing to trace the surrounding edge of his areolas, then switching to flicking, then rolling, then sucking at the sensitive buds that swell with his arousal, causing Eddie’s hips stutter with each change despite the grip of their claw. More of Venom’s amorphous soma pools into the gap formed between the bed and Eddie’s back to hold him securely in his new position, relieving the strain put onto his spine.  
  
Eddie isn’t prepared when Venom finally lowers their head into the valley between his legs, and he nearly screams when their wet tongue suddenly coils around his sensitive balls. They immediately tighten, and Eddie pulls his knees toward his chest to grant Venom better access. They take this moment to pour more of their body into the space behind his back and under his ass to elevate his hips, working with the flow of gravity to keep his sore legs propped open comfortably.   
  
Their tongue begins to stroke across the delicate skin, edging lower with each passing swirl until it reaches the sensitive ring of muscles. Their tongue sweeps across his entrance first before gently circling along the pucker, asking for permission. There’s only so much more he can do with his legs already aching in their current position, but Eddie spreads himself further apart to invite them in.  
  
“Venom, please,” he begs. “I need you. N-need to feel you inside me.”  
  
Venom chuckles quietly, finally giving in to their host’s neediness.  **“Of course, Eddie.”  
  
** With his permission, the tip of their slender tongue dips into his entrance. They move slowly at first, gently palpating the surrounding muscle until it relaxes around their tip. They push more of their tongue into their host, easing into the accommodating warmth as Eddie eagerly stretches around the widening girth. More and more slides in until they reach the familiar centre of nerve endings that immediately has Eddie twitching and curling his toes, and more indecipherable moans spill from his lips. They apply pressure and undulate against his prostate, curling their tongue to coax the pleasure from his body. Working in time with the slow pace they originally set out with their fist around his cock, they pump still just as slow and gentle as before. But with the newly added stimulation, it’s enough to make Eddie’s entire body throb with the boiling anticipation. With his hands bound above his head, there isn’t a lot he can do, but he scrambles to ball his fists into the bedsheets for purchase.  
  
“I-I’m not gonna last like this, love,” Eddie stutters. The entire head of his cock is slick with precome as it overflows into Venom’s slow, guiding fist.  
  
**Then don’t,** they reply through their neural bond.  
  
Eddie chokes.  
  
The building arousal finally overflows as his cock pulses beneath his lover’s grip. Thick, white pleasure smears onto black as the wave comes crashing down onto their host. They don’t stop as he climaxes, only changing to ease their ministrations while still milking his cock, prolonging his peak for as long as they can. When the last few pulses of pleasure spill onto their fist is when they finally still their movements, but their solid grip on his cock, his nipples, and his entrance all still remain.  
  
“V?” he pants.  
  
**Yes, Eddie?  
  
** “C-can you please hold me?”  
  
**Of course.  
  
** The thin tendrils finally release Eddie’s chest while their larger counterpart eases his sore arms back to his side. Eddie whimpers as Venom slowly retracts their tongue, but any discomfort is quickly addressed when they guide his legs back to a comfortable position. Their large form flows behind and draws his slack body into theirs, laving his sweat-soaked skin with their blackness. One muscular arm wraps possessively across Eddie’s chest while another curls across his waist to rest their large palm over his abdomen. They curl their claws absentmindedly along his navel and rest their face into the junction where his neck meets his shoulder, pulling their host closer, skin on skin. They listen to Eddie’s thumping heartbeat slowing down in the wake of his release, and Venom sighs contentedly into his ear.  
  
“Love you, V,” mutters Eddie.  
  
**“Love you too, Eddie.”  
  
** Despite the pain that still lingers, Eddie turns in their arms until he faces them, and wraps his arms around their powerful neck.  
  
“I love  _ us, _ ” he asserts, before bringing his forehead to rest against Venom’s.   
  
Venom smiles against their host and turns, pulling his quaking body to rest on top of theirs.  **“Never be afraid to ask me for help.”  
  
** “Thank you.”  
  
They spend the rest of the evening with quiet exchanges of kisses and emotions, until the last of Eddie’s pain is rolled away into the blackness.  
  
  
  



End file.
